


out of nowhere, just like the rain

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Ellie and Nick get caught in the rain.





	out of nowhere, just like the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 3 things  
> Prompt: Any, any/any, rain, kiss, love  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/901606.html?thread=107146214#t107146214

The rain, when it comes, comes suddenly. Heavy black clouds have been looming all morning but not a drop of rain has fallen. They thought they’d get back to the Navy Yard before the rain arrived but Nick and Ellie, having stopped for coffee on the way back to the office after chasing down a dead end, are a good two blocks away from their car when it’s as if someone turns on a shower over their heads. Ellie looks at him and he looks at her and without either saying a word, they’re both running for the car, splashing through quickly forming puddles and getting well and truly soaked as they move. 

He drove so he opens the car quickly, throws himself into the driver’s seat, lifting his hands to his face and literally sluicing the rain from his skin. He’s laughing as he does so, a combination of shock that the rain came so heavily so suddenly and relief that they’re now sheltered from it. He turns his head to look at Ellie, who seems to be having a similar reaction if the curve of her lips is anything to go by. He definitely made out better in the hair stakes though; she hadn’t tied hers back before they came out and it’s hanging around her face in dark blonde rats tails that she pushes back with a shake of her head and another laugh. 

Out of nowhere, just like the rain, he finds himself thinking that he loves the sound of her laugh. 

Not that he should be thinking that. 

She’s his team-mate, his friend and what’s more they’re on the clock and Gibbs, with his Gibbs-sense, will surely know and Nick knows one of the rules specifically forbids the kind of thoughts he sometimes has about Ellie. 

But he’s never been much for following rules, usually goes with his gut, thanks to years of undercover work. 

Ellie doesn’t seem to recognise the direction of his thoughts though. Instead she shakes her head again, droplets of water flying everywhere. She reaches up and pulls down the sun visor, peers into the little mirror there and what she sees has her face scrunching up in disgust. “Oh God,” she mutters as she reaches up to rub under her eyes where her make-up has run a little. She’s talking more to herself than him, but he replies anyway, without thinking. 

“Oh please,” he says and his voice comes out lower than he intended it to be. “Like you could ever be anything other than gorgeous.” 

Her head swings back towards him, sharply this time, and her eyes are narrowed like she’s looking for the punch line. Whatever she sees in his face, however, has her cheeks flushing pink, has her looking down as she bites her lip. 

Her eyes meet his again when he reaches out his hand to cup her cheek gently. “Let me help you with that,” he says as he swipes his thumb high on her cheek, close to her eye. His voice is even lower than before and she shivers. 

He doesn’t think it’s because of the rain. 

And when her eyes drop to his lips, he knows it’s not. 

He holds his breath as he leans in to kiss her, moving slowly just in case. But she’s not pulling away, she’s moving in too, just as slowly as he is so it seems to take an age for their lips to meet. 

But when they do, it’s more than worth the wait.


End file.
